Sake & Ink
by Miss-Robin
Summary: A birthday fict gone horribly wrong. Its Naruto's birthday- and Sai wants to get him the perfect gift... but then things get a little "out of hand". Sake and teenage ninjas should never ever mix.Currently on Hiatus. Will most likely be reworked.
1. 1: suprise!

Author's note: I'm sorry y'all… I start a lot of stories and then never finish them. It happens a lot. But yeah, I'll try my best on this one. And defiantly get back to the other ones. This entire thing was written at work, btw. Yeah, this is what I get payed for :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I know, I know, its sad…. It makes me cry too some times.

Sai stepped back from the still wet scroll to admire his latest masterpiece.

He smiled blankly at the painted scowl in front of him that looked almost too real- giving him the sudden urge to punch that sullen face.

'_Its only a painting…' _he reminded himself before turning back towards it to examine that face yet again, comparing it to the stolen photograph sitting on his desk.

"Perfect. He's going to love it." He muttered to himself; his eyes traveling from his subject's image to that of another boy's slightly annoyed face.

Sai copied the expression, then switched back to his usual fake smile. He had never understood the ninja's obsession with that damn Uchiha.

He picked up his brushes, washing them with care, while practicing the many facial expressions he had learned from observing the blonde.

He turned back towards the painting again, matching the raven haired ninja's scowl.

"Naruto's going to love it."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elsewhere in the village of Konoha, a certain pink-haired ninja was busy running around and trying desperately to clean/decorate the filthy apartment.

Not her apartment, of course, which was always neat and perfect, but that of the birthday boy.

She turned and looked at the clock for the millionth time that day, sighing.

"Shit. Only two more hours before Naruto gets home."

Just then the doorbell rings, breaking her concentration. She sighs again, dropping her bag of streamers, and walking towards the door.

She was greeted by the sight of Ino, Choji and Shikamaru's smiling faces.

"Hey guys, come on in, you're the first ones here… I'm putting the gifts on that table… Hey anyone want to help me set up the food?"

Choji looked up from his bag of chips grinning as Sasuke shot him a mock-glare.

"Anyone other than Choji-kun that is…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto was tired.

Wait- that was an understatement.

Naruto was fucking exhausted.

Tsunade-bitch had kept him as busy as humanly possible all day. She had called him into her office that morning and gave him every task imaginable, all which apparently had to be finished that day.

Every time Naruto had wined that he was tired and wanted to go home she'd add 10 more things to the list of what Naruto needed to do or else.

Finally, around 8:30, she kicked him out of her office saying she had a party to attend and wished him a good night.

Needless to say Naruto was not amused. What kind of Hokage partied anyways?!

He climbed up the flight of stairs with only one thing on his mind- sleep. He reached his apartment and was about to open his door when he felt a presence.

Someone was in his apartment.

He could feel that there had been an attempt to mask the chakara of said person- no persons- but it didn't get by Naruto Uzumaki.

He reached for a kunai as he slowly started to turn the door knob and enter the dark room.

Suddenly, there was a quick movement and Naruto was blinded by the light being suddenly turned on. He threw his kunai in the direction of the light switch, when he suddenly heard a chuckle from behind the couch.

"And this is why you don't throw a surprise party for a ninja."

Naruto gaped in horror as he turned and saw his kunai in the middle of Sakura's bleeding forehead.

"Don't worry, it's only a shadow clone, Naruto-kun" the pink haired medic nin smirked before turning into a piece of wood; the real Sakura stepping out from behind the clone, wearing a matching smirk.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun!"


	2. 2: sake!

Disclaimer: Is Naruto a ridiculously dirty yaoi hentai manga/anime? No? Then obviously I don't own it….

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

'_No way. _

_No freaking way. _

_A birthday party for… me?'_

It was a first for the blonde ninja and as soon as the initial shock faded his surprised face was replaced with the widest of grins.

'_God, I love my friends….'_

He looked around the room and saw nothing but smiles, everyone was here except- he shook his head, blocking out all thoughts of the now rouge ninja. Now was not the time for thoughts of the raven haired boy who had abandoned him; he pushed him out of his mind and walked around the room greeting his friends.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sai sat quietly and unnoticed in the least well lit corner of the room reading through another stolen object- Naruto's diary.

He needed to know more about the Uchiha for his present to be a success and what better way that by researching his best friend's private thoughts. Surely there had to be something in there about Sasuke.

He looked up to see he had been noticed by a certain pink haired kunoichi and quickly stashed away the book in his bag, plastering on his usual fake smile.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So… Sai-kun…" Haruno Sakura started, a slight headache beginning to form as she stared at the smiling boy standing before her. "Did you get Naruto something for his birthday?"

She was certain he didn't, as she had gone through all the gifts and didn't see Sai's name on any of them. There was no excuse for his rudeness as she had just gone over birthday parties and an explanation of acceptable gifts with him the previous day, just to avoid any of his usual socially awkward faux paus.

"Of course I did, Sakura-san" his smile widened as he clutched the bag in his hands. "But my gift is special. I can't put it amongst all your regular gifts."

Of course the explanation probably made sense to Sai, but to Sakura it was just another thing to increase her ever constant Sai- educed headache.

She shook her head, knowing the other ninja probably didn't mean to sound as rude as he did, and forced a very strained smile.

"Well, good luck then, Sai, I'm sure Naruto will love it."

The boy smiled back "I'm sure he will."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto grinned, wiping off the dribble of warm sake off his lips, and placed his cup on the table next to Shikamaru's and Kiba's.

"Thanks for the gift, oh honored Hokage!" he chucked as Tsunade just watched the boys with slight amusement, shaking her head and returning to her conversation with Jiraya.

"I'll be right back, guys" he grinned, patting his drinking buddies backs before making his way toward the bathroom, before noticing Sai's presence for the first time.

The boy stood looking slightly awkward, watching his fellow ninja talking and laughing, celebrating Naruto's birthday.

Naruto normally didn't like making conversation with the boy but suddenly felt compelled to talk to him and invite him to join the celebration- after all, the other ninja was here for him.

"Oi, Sai-kun!" Naruto called him over, a lazy smile plastered on his face. "Do you like sake?"

"Never had it" Sai responded, making his way over to the blonde, who was not staring at him with the widest of eyes.

"Never had it?! Alright, I gotta go take a quick piss so meet me in the kitchen in five!" Naruto grinned, grabbing the front of his pants and darting into the bathroom.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sai sat at the small round table watching the other boys down their drinks, cradling his warm cup in his pale hands a little unsure.

He had been observing the goings on in the kitchen and had noticed the effects of the liquid on the others' behavior. He shrugged, putting the cup to his lips as their warm contents made contact with his mouth for the first time.

The taste was… unpleasant.

As he finished the cup h e wondered why the others were so fond of it.

'_I guess this is what you do at birthday parties…' _ he sighed, as Naruto volunteered him for the next round.

Three cups into it he stared at his comrades with glazed eyes and a slightly more authentic smile. "More, please!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura shook her head as she walked into the kitchen just as the group of boys finished another round of sake. _'Just what had Tsunade-sama been thinking when she purchased that… gift.'_

"Sakura-hag!" a familiar voice called, and she turned surprised (and annoyed) to see Sai's slightly flushed but grinning face calling her over.

"What idiot let you drink?" she glared, looking around her to find Naruto smiling at her; unaware of the insult.

"Isn't it great, now he's a real man!" he shouted, wrapping his arms clumsily around the other man whose flushed cheeks turned the deepest shade of pink.

"Isn't he cute?" Naruto continued, poking the other boy's cheeks clumsily, Sai just smiled lazily and nodded as everyone else just raised an eyebrow before dismissing it as Naruto's drunken nonsense.

Sakura mearly smirked "whatever you say, birthday boy."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto smiled at his new found drinking buddy, arm still slung around the others shoulder. He watched the other boy reached for another glass of sake through glazed eyes, suddenly feeling a familiar pang in his chest.

'_He really does look a lot like Sasuke…' _ he thought to himself, then shook his head, admiring the other boys delicate features.

'No, Sai looks like Sai.' He smiled, and reached for another drink.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sai just sat there smiling a very real, natural and slightly crooked smile as Naruto went on talking about how fun the party was, arm still slung around his shoulder.

His face felt hot, as he tried his hardest not to focus on the feeling of the other boy's skin touching his.

He stared at the smiling boy who had removed his trademark orange jacket and was now sporting just a very loose worn black t-shirt, the neckline dropping a bit low, exposing a perfect collar bone and a very appealing expanse of tan skin.

He turned, dismissing the thoughts as effects of the strange drink, and went back to observing the rest of the people in the small room.

The crowd had died down, and only a few boys remained, some who had passed out the couch or on the living room floor. The only three who remained alert were Rock Lee, who for obvious reasons had decided not to partake in any of the Hokages birthday gift, Shikamaru, who was swaying slightly, and Kiba who drank the sake as if it were water, and was grinning at the pone tailed genius with a slightly wolfish expression.- they decided to make this the final round as Shikamaru had pointed out the time.

Sai now welcomed the feeling of the warm liquid down his throat and smiled into his empty cup, then up ant Naruto.

"You guys should just stay here tonight" the blonde smiled, the other boys agreed, making there way to the living room to crash out for the night.

Sai then remembered his gift, along with the contents of the first few pages of Naruto's diary, and decided the time was right.

"Naruto-kun" he smiled at the other boy, who grinned in return. "I have a gift for you, mind if we go to your bedroom so I can give it to you?"

Naruto jumped up excitedly, smiling like a child "Yaay! Present! Present!" he grabbed Sai's hand and dragged him into the little orange room before throwing himself on the bed.

Sai couldn't help but smirk at the other boy's childish behavior before he pulled the large scroll out of his bag, unrolling it onto the floor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto looked up sleepily to see a pale figure before him, meeting his cerulean eyes with pupils as dark as ink.

"S… Sasuke…?"


End file.
